


The Little Things We've Done

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pre-series, Kate, Colette and Bridget spent some time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things We've Done

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song _"Misery"_ by The Beatles from their album _"Please Please Me"_.

**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** none  
 **Pairing:** hint at Bridget/Dean, Bridget/Colette/Kate friendship

* * *

“Your place is wonderful.” Kate declared, looking around and accepting a glass of wine from Colette.

“Thank you.” Bridget smiled at her colleague, motioning to the couch.

“Just make sure you do not spill anything.” Colette muttered at her, grinning at Bridget when the British woman gave her a look.

“Why, is that why Maggie wasn’t allowed to come?” Kate joked, though she was curious as to why the fourth stewardess hadn’t been invited over. Sometimes, Kate felt bad for excluding her, but it seemed like Bridget got along nicely with her most of the time. So it had come as a surprise when Bridget had told her to come over to her place on the flight, completely ignoring the petite woman.

“No, that’s why I was banned from crashing here.” the French woman corrected, taking a sip of her wine.

“I didn’t ask Maggie because I figured that you wouldn’t be in the mood for one of the louder debriefings.” Bridget told Kate, tilting her head slightly. “And I think she has another engagement for tonight, anyway.” she added, remembering the way Maggie had practically thrown herself at one of their passengers, who has seemed only too happy to flirt back.

Kate nodded, spotting the record player and getting up to browse Bridget’s selection.

“Careful.” the British woman said and Kate raised an eyebrow.

“I do know how to work one, you know.” the redhead muttered, looking through the other woman’s records.

“No, I meant because of Colette.” Bridget laughed, earning herself a light slap on her arm from said woman. “She’s quite the music snob.”

“I am sorry that I do not wish to torture myself by listening to some skinny man who cannot carry a tune to save his life!” the French woman exclaimed, making Bridget laugh even harder.

“Skinny man who can’t carry a tune?” Kate wondered.

“She’s not fond of Bob Dylan.” Bridget enlightened the newest addition to their crew and Kate nodded, remembering the discussion between Colette and Maggie about the music of the man.

“What about them?” Kate asked, holding up an album and making Colette groan.

“You did not go out and buy that?” she turned to Bridget, who stood, setting her glass down.

“No. It was a gift.” the British stewardess shook her head, taking the album from Kate and putting it on.

“I hadn’t heard of them before we came here, but it seems like every radio station is playing them 24/7.” Kate said, moving a little on her feet as the first notes from “I saw her standing there” sounded in the apartment. She laughed quietly when Bridget moved to the music and Colette rolled her eyes.

“Give me Frank Sinatra any day.” the French woman muttered into her wine.

“Oh, come on!” Kate turned to her. “They’re not that bad.”

“You do not share a room with her.” Colette nodded in Bridget’s direction. “I swear I am going to kill Dean the next time I see him.” she promised, guessing correctly who had given Bridget the album. “Ever since he gave it to her, all I have been hearing are Beatles songs. Hummed when we get ready, sung when she stands under the shower…”

“At least she can sing.” Kate shrugged, holding out her hands to Colette, who eyed her suspiciously. “Suit yourself.” the redhead shrugged, turning around to dance with Bridget. Colette watched them briefly before she downed the contents of her glass and got up to join them with an exasperated sigh, insisting that the next record would have to be something French.

_fin._


End file.
